Choices
by nairiefairie
Summary: Because Bubba is a little clueless and Jacy is in it for himself. One shot. Spoilers for book two


Choices

Disclaimer : Maria V Snyder is a genius. I do not own it belongs to whoever the cover says.

AN. (Spoilers for book two) Admittedly this is pointless one-shot I just felt like writing something different. I hope you all enjoy anyway.

Bubba Boom leaned against the bunk in level D1. Not one for pleasantries especially due to past circumstances, he jumped to it.

"Do you have it?"

Jacy gave him a calculated look.

"You know the drill." He responded in kind.

Jacy's goons stood off to the side guarding their boss. Bubba was big enough that he could probably take them both out but he didn't trust that they didn't have a little something extra on their side. Knowing Jacy, chances were high they were armed up to the eyeballs.

"I don't have anything of value."

There was no point lying to Jacy, he knew everything. Bubba wasn't so stupid to think Jacy had removed his hidden bugs and cameras after the last fight for the inside. If anything he had probably increased them.

"Oh I think you do." The smirk that lit Jacy's face had Bubba pause.

Throwing caution to the wind he pressed forward.

"What do you want then?"

" I will require your services but for the moment I'll take a raincheck."

What could Jacy possible want him for? The only thing he was good at was blowing shit up.

"What exactly will you be needing me for?"

It was a little late to back out now, he was so invested in this.

" That's not part of our agreement. You want the information I have, you will do as I ask when I ask. That is what we are signing on the dotted line."

"I am going to regret this." Bubba muttered. Jacy waited only the single tap of his foot could determine his impatience. The lad truly had one hell of a poker face.

"Ok deal."

The mistrust between them sat thick in the air as Jacy offered his hand. Bubba clasped it sealing his fate.

"Your Father is in the cells on the fifth level. They are a bit ore secure then where we kept the Travas. You should suspect as much considering your Father helped make them."

Bubba ignored the cheap crack Jacy snuck in.

" Has the council come to a decision on his fate?" He pushed.

"Not yet but Trella is on your side. God knows why but with her fighting for your old man I wouldn't be to worried."

Jacy's careless attitude rubbed Bubba the wrong way, if it weren't for the sad fact he was the only chance Bubba had, Bubba would have knocked him one. It was a sticky situation to be in.

"Can you get me in to see him?"

Jacy smiled.

" Generally speaking, I brake people out of the brig, getting in is the easy part.

"It better be."

True to his word Jacy arrived to pick him up after his shift. They wondered down the halls casually nodding to the replacements of the Pop-cops and Mop-cops.

"How?"

Bubba felt dumb asking but he knew Jacy didn't have the clearance to be on this level and Bubba himself was barely lucky he hadn't ended up in the brig with his Father.

"You do realise who you are with right?" Jacy laughed.

Bubba frowned.

Jacy was well known for his connections, sure he might know the guards on duty but he couldn't possibly think he could bypass the Captains cameras.

"What about Captain Travas?"

Jacy stiffened. His humour instantly died. Everyone had heard about the blow-out between the two but no one knew what really went down. Jacy had been voted in as Commander under James Travas. Thing turned ugly and Jacy resigned. The change put the scrubs on edge. Trella may have given them a family name but in their minds they were still scrubs. Jacy stepping down was a sign.

"Logan's on it."

Bubba sighed. He should have known. Anne-Jade had been the only thing keeping the two masterminds apart. Now she was dead, Logan's common sense was gone. Bubba thought Logan would stick to Trella and Riley but instead he stepped aside and joined forces with Jacy. It was a little strange but he was out of the loop. He had really thought he was doing the right thing, Trella seemed keen on him but everything turn inside out and here he was, the traitor.

They stopped in front of the door with the keypad lock. Jacy punched in the numbers that Logan had most probably told him.

"He's all yours." Jacy opened the door and the pair of them peered in. Bubba's Father lay staring up at the ceiling.

" What you do is up to you." Jacy said.

He knew Bubba planned to help his Father escape, no words had to be voiced. " I'll take my leave." He nodded towards the prisoner. "Hank." Bubba was surprised at Jacy's politeness. He had forgotten how much respect the scrubs still held for the man.

"Jacy." His Father nodded back. Formalities over Jacy slipped back down the hall and out of sight.

Bubba instantly turned to his Father.

"We have to get you out of here."

Hank's arms folded of his chest, the firmness settling over his face.

"No."

"Dad please." Bubba felt pathtic begging even the word dad felt foreign on his tongue.

"No Bubba." He tapped his bed for his son to sit. " I did the crime, I will wait for my sentencing."

"What if they want to send you to the chomper?"

"Then that is my fate." He patted his boy's back with a grim smile. " We make our own choices son. We seal our own fate. Cogon knew what he was getting into and so do I."

Bubba wanted to yell at him but he found his voice had no strength. " Cog is dead. How can you say that?" His anger was easy to detect yet Hank remained on an even keel.

" Cogon fought for what he believed in, right or wrong. He made his choices and so have I."

" You can't do this." Bubba's voice faltered.

" I already have."

The door opened and Trella stood next to the Captain. They both smiled and Bubba heart skipped a beat.


End file.
